Midnight Star, lost princess
by Umbreonmoonspy
Summary: A princess was hidden for her own safety but when she leaves in a magic blue box, she loves what she sees, and she never wants to return.
1. The Doctor

** long ago there was a prophesy that two children would be born to the royal family as always, one for the sun and one of the moon, but one day, a third will be born. A child of of the stars. It was said that this pony would live in trial and that others would seek to harm her. When the filly was born her parents, Aurora and Uranus, they hid her out of fear for her safety, not even telling her sisters if her birth. This pony's name is midnight star.**

"She is not old enough Uranus, maybe later,"  
"She should know, I fear for her too but it's not right to keep this from her,"  
"I know its just..."  
"It is all right, I understand. " Midnight had heard similar conversations many times while eavesdropping on her parents but she still didn't know their secret. She went to her room to think. Still a filly, Midnight star was isolated from the world and longed to see it but wasn't allowed. Suddenly two ponies ran past her open door. The first was a brown stallion with a dark mane, the second a silver Pegasus pony.  
"Hello, are you new? Do you work here?"  
"Oh!" The stallion cried noticing her and stopping abruptly, "Yes, we, uh... are fixing a broken pipe, that's it a broken pipe,"  
"Doctor it's getting away, come on!"  
" Coming Ditzy! Sorry, got to go, pipe's acting up," Midnight was no fool and he was obviously lying so of course she followed him. She caught up to them in the throne room where a large... something stood. It looked sort of like a...  
"A manticore! Fancy that! First magical ponies and now this, it keeps getting better!"  
"Doctor, now is not a good time,"  
"Oh, right. Manticore, we mean you no harm, come with us and we can take you to a safe planet," the thing roared and lunged at him.  
"Right then, Ditzy! Get everyone away from here, I'll get the manticore, hehe! Manticore," the grey pony, Ditzy came over to Midnight and told her to hide, leading her away. She decided this was a good time to listen and hid in a closet. There was something in there. It was large and a deep blue in color, sort of like her mane. Her mane was Mazarine blue and pale yellow and her coat was a silvery blue. The box read 'police Box' and, hearing crashing outside, she entered the box.

"Well, that worked out well!"  
"If being almost killed and wreaking half the palace is 'well' then yes, it did work out well,"  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad,"  
"Fine, I guess,"  
"Excuse me, is the monster gone?" The Doctor looked stunned she he saw me under a bench in his box, which was much bigger on the inside.  
"Yes... how did you get in the TARDIS?"  
"Maybe you forgot to lock it,"  
"Did not! But how..."  
"I just opened the door,"  
"See, it wasn't locked,"  
"Yes it was! The TARDIS doesn't open for just anybody,"  
"Anypony,"  
"hehe, yes, anypony," Ditzy sighed in exasperation. "The point is the TARDIS wanted her here. You, little pony, what's your name?"  
"I'm Midnight star,"  
"All righty then, would you like to come with us?"  
"Doctor she's only a filly!"  
"The TARDIS let her in! She..."  
"Do you hear that?" They stop to look at the filly "The music, your box is singing,"  



	2. Hidden

Twilight sparkle was wandering around town, enjoying the warm, summer sunlight. Ponyville had been so peaceful lately. Suddenly a bright pink pony came bounding around the corner.

"Hello Pinkie! Where are you headed?" Twilight queried.

"Oh, hi Twilight! I'm going to babysit the twins today!" She replied, bouncing excitedly.

"That's great. Well, see you later." The two ponies set off in opposite directions. Twilight continued through the center of town, passing many cheerful ponies, and finally reached the outer edge of Ponyville. She realized that she had come to an old part of the town that wasn't used by anypony anymore. The worn streets became increasingly narrow as she went on and clouds began to gather overhead but no sooner had she decided to turn back then she saw a pony dive into an alley just ahead.

"No, it couldn't be, could it?" Twilight was sure she had seen this pony before so she followed her down the alley, eventually coming to a large, and mostly destroyed, house. Half of it was completely demolished and the other half was made of dark stones with several boarded up windows. Twilight was sure this was where the pony had gone. Slowly, she trotted to the wooden doors and pulled them open with a creak. The inside of the mansion was not in much better conditions than the outside. Crumbling stones and rotting wood littered the floor with an occasional cloth over an outdated chair or table. It surprised Twilight that this house, as well as the entire rundown part of Ponyville, could be so forgotten to the majority of the population.

Whoever lived here before, Twilight thought, only one pony lived here now. A shadow moved on the upper level of the house.

"Hello?" Twilight called as she trotted up the stairs, "I know you're here, please come out!" Only a brief pause delayed the answer.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" The voice was clear and melodious while simultaneously creating a sense of urgency and power. However, the voice also masked a level of sadness. It was unmistakably her.

"Midnight, is that you?" A figure disrupted the shadows of a corner, hesitant to come out.

"How do you know me?"

"It's me, Twilight sparkle, don't you remember? You visited with the Doctor," the figure started. How could this pony know the Doctor? Finally she came out into a dull beam of sunlight. The thin pony's silvery-blue coat was largely hidden by a long cloak. Her messy, navy blue mane was streaked with a pale yellow, parted by a pointed horn.

"I'm sorry, I do not know you, should I?" The purple unicorns face fell.

"Oh," at first she seemed confused, but soon brightened. "Oh! I get it! You said the doctor could time travel, right? That must mean you're a past version of the Midnight star I met! That also explains how you knew me before, because we are meeting now which was the past for you!" Midnight looked lost. "Is the Doctor nearby?" Her face fell.

"No," Midnight replied, "He isn't anywhere near here." Twilight saw the sadness on her friends face, a friend who didn't even know her yet.

"What happened?" The tearful pony turned away, and spread her wings. "I'm sorry, please don't leave," dipping her head, the alicorn paused before folding her wings.

"Alright, let's talk. How do you know me?" So the two ponies settled down to talk.

"You came one day, with a pony you called the Doctor. I assume I shouldn't say too much if it is still your future," Midnight nodded, "But there was danger and you seemed to already know me," There was a long pause before anypony spoke.

"It seems impossible, does it mean..." she had to stop as tears streamed down her face. After a few minutes she continued. "What about Ditzy? Was there a pony named Ditzy there?" This confused the unicorn.

"Ditzy? What does she have to do with this?" Midnight looked down.

"Nothing," silence settled, staying just barely long enough to become uncomfortable before she looked back at Twilight, eyes shining. "Thank you, Twilight sparkle. I am glad you came. Please, visit any time, but I would appreciate if you didn't tell anypony else where I am,"

"Of course," she nodded and left the alicorn. A lonely pony, who finally had some hope again.

****

Hello! So anyway, my plan is to make every other chapter a flashback until I run out of ideas so if anyone has any I would love to hear them! You can leave a comment or PM me about any episodes, pasts, connons(I think that's what they're called) or ideas you think would make a good adventure for her to run into with the doctor and Ditzy. It would be much appreciated, and thank you for reading! Sorry it takes so long to update.


	3. The merponies

"Hurry up Doctor!" Midnight called, jumping around by the TARDIS doors.

"I'm coming," he replied. This was Midnights first time leaving the TARDIS since she had decided to come with him and the little filly was very excited.

"Where are we?" She asked as the Doctor and Ditzy trotted towards the door.

"I don't know, actually," he replied, "I haven't been here very long, but I do know we're still on your planet," The idea of planets other than her own still boggled the young ponies mind.

"Well, lets go see then!" Ditzy declared, opening the doors. They all stared.

"We're... under water! How will we breath?"

"Well, the TARDIS has a kind of oxygen field, I mean there's already oxygen in water but she'll filter it for us so we can breath as long as we don't go too far," Midnight smiled and jumped into the water. The Doctor had taught her to swim in the library and she had actually become quite good for her age.

"Hey wait for us!" The Doctor and Ditzy swam up beside her, grinning.

"It's beautiful down here! Look at all the fish! And the coral! And... Oh!"

"What is it midnight?"

"There is a city, over there! See?" She pointed to a shining dome that appeared to be full of houses.

"Well that's different, lets go check it out!" And he promptly went back inside the TARDIS. Midnight and Ditzy stared at him.

"What? The TARDIS oxygen field won't reach that far," the ponies nodded and entered the TARDIS. A few button pressing, lever flipping and whirring sound filled minutes later the Doctor declared "We're here!" And raced over to the door, followed closely by his companions. Outside they found it was indeed a domed city, with beautiful shell-like houses and...

"Merponies! Midnight cried. The city was full of colorful fish tailed ponies swimming back and forth, not noticing the police box that had suddenly appeared. But one did notice the three ponies who had come out of it. The pink merpony emitted a shrill scream and swam away. The trio didn't even have time to wonder why she had been startled when they were surrounded by guards. The guard wore silver armor and had a spear attached to each side. Some broke off from the others to calm the now frantic citizens.

"Come with us," one glaring guard demanded.

"All right!" The Doctor replied cheerily "But, I really need to ask if you could bring that box over there with us," there was a pause before the first guard nodded to four other who scooped up the TARDIS in a net and followed them to a rather large building made of shells that could only be a castle. They were rushed inside to the throne room where a regal pony sat. Her coat was a bright blue and her flowing mane seemed to be made of gold. She waved ber hoof and the guards left, leaving the TARDIS in the corner of the room.

"Queen Prisma!" Midnight said in awe, bowing. Well, bowing as well as she could underwater. Everypony in the room stared at her.

"Well well, I see you know who I am, but I don't have the pleasure of knowing you," the Doctor swam forward awkwardly.

"I am The Doctor and these are my companions, Ditzy Doo and Midnight Star," the queen swam towards the beaming filly.

"Midnight, how do you know me?" Her voice was kind and fluid.

"you're in my storybook! I used to read every night about the merponies! I'm so excited to meet you!"

"Thank you my dear filly," she turned to the face all three ponies. "I am sorry for the rude greeting you have received. We have not had visitors in a very long time and we can be rather, suspicious of outsiders. It is a long story,"

"We have time, if you're willing to tell it," the queen smiled, her eyes glistening as she started her story. Hours seemed to pass as she told of a unicorn named Legerdomain whose coat was blue, his mane was black, and his top hat and cape made him seem a real magician. Every day after the merponies sang on the beach at sunset he would amaze them with tricks and magical feats. They were entranced. After almost a month he had earned their complete trust, except for the queen whose job it is to remain courteous but aware of any possible danger. So he was invited to the city of the merponies and, with the help of a rare breathing underwater potion, amazed the ponies in their own home. But that night he stole the Sea jewel, a powerful magic relic and the merponies most guarded treasure.

"He escaped without a trace and when we realized what had happened many of us were enraged and created a storm that lasted days on end. Ever since then we have been suspicious and even hostile towards outsiders,"

Nopony was quite sure how to respond to the queens story at first.

"Then, maybe, it's time to start rebuilding relations," It was not a question.

"I'm sort Midnight, my subjects would not be kind to you. I wish it weren't so but it is," the fillys face scrunched up in concentration until finally she replied.

"Then lets give them baby steps, let them be friends with outsiders who are merponies,"

"There are no merponies except those who live here," she nodded.

"Midnight, are you saying," the Doctor started, and she nodded again.

"Sweetie, we've been trying to help you with your magic since we first saw you on the TARDIS, but none of us are unicorns. Besides, transformation spells are pretty advanced," but there was no deterring the little alicorn. Finally her friends stopped arguing and Queen Prisma took her to the library to look for a temporary spell.

* * *

"Merponies, please gather," the queen called from a balcony on the castle. "I would like you to meet some visitors. Their names are Time Turner, Derpy Whooves, and Quicksilver,"

* * *

**Hi! Just thought I'd better tell you, although some flashbacks will be in order, not all of them will be. The present day ones will be in sequence however. This is also probably the longest chapter I will ever write, sorry but I don't write very long chapters**


	4. The Reunion

_Concentrate Midnight, concentrate,_ The pony thought to herself. _This has to work! This time, it has to._ Her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, her horn started to fade into the inky blackness surrounding her. This time, the spell would work. Suddenly the world materialized around the mare and she jumped back. Sunlight was flooding the abandoned mansion around her.

"Aaaauuugh!" She called in frustration, "Why wont it work?! I can get everywhere else just fine! Time goes all flooey but I can get there, so why is this so hard!" Ever since Twilight sparkle had first visited her a few weeks ago, Midnight had been trying to find the Doctor but he could have been anywhere in time and space so she only had one way to be sure she would find him and that spell wouldn't function properly. A sigh escaped her as she stood and trotted outside, down the ally. If you had asked Midnight, before this point, if she believed in luck she would have said no, but something happened then that finally broke the barrier and made her believe. A brown stallion raced down the abandoned road after a grey mare, nearly running her over.

"Midnight! Good to see you!" He started off again but paused, "Well? Come on! There's a problem with the pipes!"

The young pony's grin as she raced after her Doctor was probably the most joyous thing anypony will ever see, ever. They galloped over roads and bridges, through forests and fields, before reaching their destination. A large, cat like animal rampaging through the forest, getting slowly closer to Ponyville.

"What is that thing?"

"No idea! It appears to be some kind of feline, closely resembles a saber toothed cat actually, kind of mangled though," then his facts became kind of irrelevant and confusing._ Oh my cheeky Doctor, it's good to be back._ Much later none of them would be able to recall what had happened with the cat, but they all remembered the reunion. Midnight star was back in the TARDIS. Anypony could have told that that the TARDIS was happy to see her and the Doctor was boasting proudly that he had known all along that she would come back. Ditzy smiled and hugged and cried a little, because Midnight had been like a daughter to her, the only one she had ever let on the TARDIS, and no one wants to lose a child. Midnight fell asleep later in her old room, next to the library, to the shaking of the TARDIS, wondering which of the three she had missed most.


	5. True Power

"Yay! We're going to the beach!" Midnight kept out of the TARDIS, full speed, followed by the Doctor and Ditzy who stopped short.

"Doctor, it's night time," sighed an exasperated pegasus.

"Yes, well, that can be fixed. Easy little time jump. We'll just pop back in the TARDIS and... Midnight?" The call echoed into the blackness. The little filly had gone racing along the coastline, unaware that she had left her friends behind. She bounced and played in the sand near the bordering jungle. Of course, a young ponies curiosity often leads them into trouble.

Midnight star heard voices coming from the jungle as a steady blue light appeared. She crept toward the noise but paused at the jungles edge, maybe this wasn't a good idea, but as the voices began to fade she took one tentative step forward. Then another. And another. And another until she was galloping to keep up with the light. The jungle was thick with foliage and humid to a point where it was hard to believe she had just been on the beach. After what seemed like an eternity, the light stopped just ahead of her stopped and Midnight was able to get her first glimpse of the ponies she had been following. There were only two, but they both had a certain air of importance and purpose around that most ponies didn't have. The first was a blue stallion with a neat black mane and a top hat that rested against his horn. The second was much younger, probably around Midnights age, with a pale blue and white mane. She also had a horn.

"we will rest here tonight," the first pony stated while the other rushed to collect wild for a fire. She looked nervous, like the stallion scared her. He sat down while the filly scurried to gather sticks, couldn't he help? She was starting to put down the last of the wood when the stallions horn flickered, startling him and making the other pause. He stood and turned to look in Midnights direction.

"Come on out, I know you're there,"

Midnight was scared, but she was also curious so she slipped past the foliage that separated her from the unicorns. The youngest, who stared at her in surprise, had stopped her work while the older one sat again, calmly.

"Hello little filly, what are you doing out here?" his voice seemed kind, but insincere, masking a malice that gave Midnight the shivers.

"I-I was wondering where you were going, I'm sorry, I suppose it's none of my business," she took a step back, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, it's alright, please sit down. Where are your parents, young one?"

"My name is Midnight star," she responded defensively but, not wanting to be rude, sat down as he started the campfire with his magic. "And, I don't know where my parents are,"

"You're out here all alone?"

"No, I'm traveling with some friends!"

"Ah! that must be fun. Me? I love traveling. I have explored nearly every corner of Equestria and who knows, maybe someday I'll go to another country," He stood, tiredly, stretched, and turned to the unicorn filly who was still standing in silence, staring at Midnight. "Trixie, we have work to do," she turned to him

"What? we just set up camp, aren't we going to stay here tonight?" She sounded afraid of the stallion.

"Yes, we will stay the night, but there is something I've never tried before, I think it might just work"

"Uncle, you can't!"

"Trixie Lulamoon, you do not tell me what I can and can't do!" there was no kindness hiding those words, but his composure returned as he turned to Midnight, though Trixie trembled behind her uncle.

"Now, Midnight, an alicorn shouldn't be wandering around by herself at night, at least not one so young," she was scared, something was about to happen but she didn't know what. She should run but her legs seemed locked in place. The Unicorn stallion grinned savagely. "Especially not with me around," His horn lit up with a fiery blue that shot towards Midnight like lightning. She was able to hear her name being called from deeper in the forest before she collapsed with pain. That was all she could feel, darkness and pain.

"Midnight!" the Doctor raced towards the alicorn, followed closely by Ditzy. a glance told him what he needed to know. "What are you doing to her?"

"Hello Doctor, don't you remember me? I am Legerdemain! I take any magic that I want! Normal ponies, unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, their magic is weak. I have been seeking magical artifacts but an alicorn! Even a young ones magic is immense! I had only thought there were two true alicorns left!"

"Doctor, what's a true alicorn?"

"I don't know," he whispered back "but lets focus on real the problem, alright?" she nodded. "Legerdemain, you'd better release her right now!"

"Oh Doctor, what are you going to do to stop me?" The Doctor charged. Legerdemain only laughed, stopping him with a blue bolt of magic. He tried again and Ditzy went around the other side but they could not get near the unicorn or Midnight. Soon, they were too beat up to move, although they tried.

"Stop it!" Trixie charged from behind her uncle over to stand in front of the shaking alicorn.

"Trixie, what are you doing?!" he roared.

"I've had enough! Taking magic from items is one thing, but this is different!" the little fillys voice was shaking. "You're hurting her!"

"Trixie..." he started testily.

"No!" Her horn exploded with magic as a blue dome crackled and shifted around the two fillies. Legerdemains spell was broken, and he couldn't get past the shield.

"Trixie, you will regret this!" he screamed as he raced off.

"We... have to... catch him," the Doctor panted. Trixie trotted over to him.

"You have to rest, stay with your friends," she gestured to Ditzy and Midnight, both knocked out from exhaustion.

"You're right," he sighed.

* * *

Eventually, everypony woke up and Trixie told them that she had been traveling with her uncle since her parents had died. He didn't have much magic of his own so he took magic. The shield she had made was the first time her magic had worked. Soon everypony was well enough to walk back to the TARDIS. The trio entered it one by one, but Midnight turned before closing the doors.

"Thank you Trixie, You're a great unicorn,"

"Yes, I am the... the Great and Powerful Trixie!" they smiled.

"Yes you are," The Doctor trotted over.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own Trixie?"

"Yes, there's a town not too far from here, I can stay there, the ponies are really nice,"

"All right then, if you're sure, come on Midnight, off we go!"

"Coming Doctor!" she turned to go. "Hey Trixie, watch this, you're going to love it," she shut the doors of the TARDIS and Trixie stared in amazement as it faded away.

* * *

**Hey everypony! Pinkiepie told me about the fourth wall and I just wanted to thank everypo... um... every_body _who has read this far, you're great! Also, if you have any ideas for adventures we could go on I would love to hear them! ( Sometimes we run out of ideas and end up sitting in the TARDIS doing nothing)_  
_**


	6. Why so sad?

"So, Midnight, now that you're back, where do you want to go?" The Doctor and Midnight star were in the console room of the TARDIS roughly a day after she had rejoined the group. His goofy grin waited for an answer. They had been so many places, so many time periods, it was hard to know where to go next.

"hmm... well Doctor, we should go somewhere special, somewhere amazing,"

"Well yes, but there are hundreds of places like that. Come on, be more specific!" She giggled at his excitement, Midnight had forgotten how contagious his energy was.

"I know. Doctor, let me take you somewhere you've never been," he paused from his switch-flipping and button-pressing to think, his face scrunched up.

"But where... oh, you mean..."

"Doctor! The blender in the kitchen is broken again! I told you not to put the entire pineapple..." Ditzy paused when she saw the Doctor bouncing like an excited foal around the console. "Did I miss something?"

"Derpy! We're going to the moon!"

* * *

"Whoa! Derpy, hit the gyrostabilizer, Midnight, the red switch thingy without a name," The TARDIS shook violently as the three ponies rushed around, hitting buttons and lever of all sizes and colors. It was about ten minutes before the room stilled. "Well, that should do it!" they rushed to the blue doors and pushed them open. "Welcome to the moon!" They stared out at the vast whiteness around them. It was a moment before the Doctor spoke again. "Midnight, are you sure we can breath out there without the TARDIS?"

"Of course, the air is a little different from Equestria but it is close enough,"

"Well in that case, Allons-y!" he leapt towards the chalky surface, bounding upward in the decreased gravity.

"Hey, Doctor, wait for us!" called Ditzy playfully, hurrying after him. Midnight smiled happily and, closing the doors securely behind her, trotted carefully behind her friends. having much more practice than they did, Midnight trotted almost normally across the craters, only leaping over the steeper slopes, while Ditzy and the Doctor, despite his many years of space travel, bounded clumsily around in the air following Midnight towards her secret.

"Come on, where are we going?"

"Can't you tell us?" the alicorn leapt ahead then stopped abruptly, turning.

"I am about to show you, it's just over this ridge," She galloped to the top of a particularly large crater with steep sides and waited for the others to stumble after her. When they had caught up she moved out of their view. "Welcome, the the Lunar Republic," they stood in awe.

Below the ponies in the large crater was an entire city! towering buildings glowed with light, silvery trees with iridescent leaves sparkled and ponies roamed the streets. It was a real city. On the Moon. They could have stared at it for hours before even entering the crater. The key words being could have. As it was, Ditzy leaned in too far and, caught by surprise fell. Slowly. Less gravity means you fall slower, and Ditzy was just kind of drifting down with her friends following after. The stunned silence broke into a fit of giggles at the bottom and lasted until a pony noticed them.

Lunar ponies are different from Equestrian ponies. There are three main types of ponies on the moon, moon ponies, bat ponies, and Unicorns. Moon ponies are wingless and hornless, as well as having the two traits of all lunar ponies, being slightly thinner than Equestrian ponies and having long, tufted ears. Their biggest difference, however, is their tails which resemble those of griffins. Bat ponies, named for their bat-like wings, are the equivalent of Equestrias pegasi. They have normal manes and tails, although maybe silkier, and have slitted, dragon like eyes. Unicorns of the moon resemble the moon ponies but have slightly curved horns.

The purple moon pony who had spotted them was still, watching, but when they noticed her she shied away.

"Lightway! It's me, Midnight!" the ponys ears flicked.

"Midnight?" came the tinkling voice. then the pony rushed forward. "Midnight! It's been so long! Have you been to see Illuma yet?"

"Nope, we just got here!"

"Is this the Doctor and Ditzy?"

"Yeah, Doctor, Ditzy, This is Lightway, Lightway, Ditzy and the Doctor"

"It's an honor,"

"Same here, I've never met a lunar pony before,"

"I didn't know there were lunar ponies before," they smiled.

"Illuma will want to see you before you do anything else,"

"Of course, lead the way," Lightway headed the parade to a gleaming castle on the opposite side of the crater. "So, how have you been?"

"I have been well since you last visited,"

"And Luna?" there was a pause before the tentative answer came.

"We, have not heard from the princess for a while now, she has been very busy on your planet," The Doctor broke in.

"Princess Luna knows about the Lunar ponies?"

"Well duh, she is the princess of the Moon! She founded the Lunar Republic,"

"Oh, right, of course, silly Doctor! but of course, that means that she rules over two planets! Does Celestia know about this?"

"Who?"

"Celestia is Lunas sister, Lightway, remember?"

"Yes, of course. No, I do not think that she knows of us. We're here," the four ponies stood before a large, shining building surrounded by the silver trees. The interior was even more magnificent than the outside. The lustrous walls were trimmed in opals, moonstone, and Lapis Lazuli and the high arcs of the hallways were flawlessly built. There was no door across the entrance to the throne room, but rather a sparkling curtain that appeared as if made from spider silk. It was brushed aside by an armored bat pony to reveal a tall moon pony with a platinum mane and powder blue fur. Lightway and Midnight bowed right away, followed shortly by the Doctor and Ditzy. When they rose the pony spoke.

"Welcome Midnight Star, It is good to see you again,"

"And you, Illuma. May I ask, How long have I been away exactly?" the laugh carried like music across the room.

"We have not seen you in over a year,"

"And Luna?"

"Over two,"

"That long?"

"Yes, that long," she sighed.

"Hello! Doctor here! I am really impressed by this city, I mean how long did it take you to make it? I've never even seen this material, or the trees for that matter and..."

"Doctor!" Ditzy interjected as the others stared. "Maybe we should go outside,"

"No, it's..." the ground shook, accompanying a loud, although brief, sound.

"What was that?" the grey pegasus cried.

"I don't know, let's go find out!" the two raced out of the chamber and Midnight rushed to the window.

"Illuma, what is todays date?"

* * *

"Doctor, wait up!" the out of breath alicorn raced up to the brown stallion.

"Come on Midnight, I didn't think there were earthquakes on the moon!"

"There aren't," she gasped.

"Right! And if there aren't earthquakes than something must have hit the moons surface!" He rushed on towards the edge of town, followed by his two companions.

"Doctor, I already know who it is!"

"Come on, how could you possibly... did you say 'who'?" the had reached the craters wall and he paused, just as Midnight leapt towards the top, utilizing the lesser gravity of the moon. when he joined her, he saw a crater. In the crater were two ponies and Ditzy, wondering what she she should do. The first pony was Midnight who was comforting the second, a sobbing Luna.


End file.
